godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oxico
Reply First of all, this is shouldn't be considered an "edit war"; that'll get us off wrong in the first place. Secondly, you were merely copying information from what appeared to be Wikipedia; we're attempting to create an original article here. Also, true, that picture is innacurate, but so is the other one. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 01:43, 12 May 2008 (UTC) I would've loved to check out that link, but it didn't work. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:32, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I can't watch videos; internet problems. Any other links? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:32, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Yes I've seen the movie, and yes I've seen pics of the monster. And while the movie was good, I won't buy the DVD because it's not that good. I know that the picture is inaccurate, just I didn't think the drawing was accurate either. But, after searching a little, I think I did find a better picture: link; that one looks much better than the current one. Only problem is that I can't upload it, but I'd be grateful if you could. And please, don't leave, we need help with the Cloverfield articles. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:53, 12 May 2008 (UTC) I'd like to point out that the toy isn't entirely accurate either, as the picture right here shows clearly. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:59, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Well then, how about we use both the pictures; the toy and my suggestion. Or we could do a gallery of various pictures in the article. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:40, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help with the Clover article. Much appreciated. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:32, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Hi, i have a question! for you *Are the Oxico from the Despoiler — Cloverfield? plus why is there a image that says "the monster will kill you if speak out of line-User:Wiki Wiki Dogg 101" Why is that there anyways i am a completely responsible person seriously why? i mean een Lord of the monster's island even says (I think!) the same thing! 16:08, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Very nice pictures. My suggestion, as there's something about that drawing that I don't exactly like (though I can't figure out what), you take those pictures and crop them so that we get the pictures of Clover from all three pictures at the top (the body shot, the close-up, and the running shot). Anyways, thanks for showing them. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 18:37, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Alright, I've managed to get an internet upgrade (Ha-le-lu-jah! *angels sing in heaven*), and watched the video. Now that I've seen it, yes it does looked like that. As for the pics, don't worry, I'll go ahead and take care of them. Then we can add your drawing and the manga pics to the gallery. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:30, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Well, good luck on your schooling. Also, just to let you know, could you please start putting your messages on the bottom of the talk page? It just makes it easier for me to read it. Thanks. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) So that's what those weird little leggy things were for. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 14:20, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Reply #The Parasites are officially called Chatterbugs in the Cloverfield manga, according to all the sources I've seen. #You have to understand this is a wikia. Other users can edit what you've put down. You can't be the only person to edit the page, and they do not have to consult you before adding something. However, I'd like to point out that you need to put the measurements in the actual infobox, not have a redirect to lower in the page. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :I have a problem with this page? YES! I'm trying to keep this page like Cloverpedia's The monster page.--Gyaos 20:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Gyaos, I'm gonna go ahead and tell you, just because the Cloverpedia page looks one way doesn't mean we should make it look exactly the same. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:07, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Well, let's just leave the Chatterbugs page alone for now. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 15:15, 18 June 2008 (UTC)